Apogee of Darkness
by punk lolita23
Summary: A hitsuruki fanfic, I appriciate whatever you have to say. Beta-ed
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Lady Kodachi, its escaped!" a man with long dark hair tied with a red ribbon in a partial ponytail, violet grey eyes and a frantic expression on her face kneeling down said to the woman who was wearing a beautiful silk kimono with flowers and butterflies decorated all over the fabric sitting on the edge of her large queen sized bed.

"I see." Lady Kodachi said she turned away from the man bowing to her looking out the window at the full moon which hung in the forlorn black sky, "Meikoro do you know where it went or where it might've escaped to?"

Meikoro nodded,"Yes Lady Kodachi we believe that it is either heading for the Soul Society or the Human world."

Lady Kodachi nodded and stood up. She held out her right hand, offering it to Meikoro beckoning him to stand. Meikoro took the petite appendage and pulled him self up gracefully trying his best to hide an embarrassed smile.

"The seretei eh?" she asked no one but herself as the butterflies and flowers on her garment began glowing, they almost appeared to be moving. "Meikoro watched the palace while I'm gone." Lady Kodachi said as her body started dissipating into pale blue and black butterflies and petals from the bottom to top.

"Yes, my lady but where will you be going?" he asked.

Lady Kodachi smiled only her neck, head and part of her shoulder visible to violet grey orbs "To the Soul Society of course specifically the Seretei." With that thousands of petals and butterflies flew out the room, gliding out the open window vanishing into the night.

Like or dislike. I liked to know what you think. Read and review if you like and you can decide what IT is. Whatever you have to say will be appricaited.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you! Starprincess999 and Yuzy for being the first to review. Now here's chapter one!

Chapter one

Rukia yawned stretching her limps as she did so. Blinking drowsily and licking her lips so that they wouldn't be dry. She sat up on her bed and looked out a window that was a couple feet from her futon. The sun was just starting to rise. The once dark blue twilight sky was slowly becoming lighter and paler.

"Kuchiki san!" Kiyone called from behind the door knocking on it rapidly. The dark blonde had a rather anxious expression on her face, "Kuchiki san the head captain wants everyone pronto, and it's an emergency!"

Amethyst eyes widen, 'an emergency meeting.' She thought as she got dress immediately. She got out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up, grabbing her shihakushou from off a chair.

"Thank you Kotetsu san, I'll be there in a few minutes."

It took her only five minutes to wash all the dirt, grime and left over dried blood off. She winced slightly as soapy water entered a wound on her leg. The water was a faint pink now. She dried off, got dressed and combed her hair down into its usual style and headed out the door. She grabbed her zanpakutou and sheathed it before closing the door behind her.

The captain's hall was full of Shinigamis from the captains, lieutenants, seated officers and members of the Kido corps. Even the substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki was there along with the vizards, and exiled Shinigamis Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin along with humans Orihime Inoue, Sado Yatsudora and Quincy Uryu Ishida.

Pale blue eyes watched in mild interest, the so call shinigami argue among one another. She noticed that some of them wore clothes much like those from the human world. One of them even wore all white clothing similar to that of the Quincy. She recognized only a few before putting her hand which was glowing on the glass.

Spider web cracks spread across, the cracks were glowing dark blue purple and glass exploded everywhere. Sparkling in the sunlight as they fell, tinkling like bells as the hit the ground.

Everyone looked up at the figure standing at in the window, the wind blowing at her pale lavender gray tresses; she raised one hand and pushed away from her eyes which were a pale blue much like chips of ice. She was dressed in a beautiful silk kimono with flowers and butterflies decorating it along with a thick gold obi with a bow attached at the back and formal getas with slightly raised heels.

"My apology." Lady Kodachi spoke in a calm emotionless voice.

"I see," Head Captain Yamamoto said, "well then please introduce your self."

Lady Kodachi nodded and jumped down from her previous position by the window, landing gracefully on her feet. "Gladly, I am Lady Kodachi of the Kurotenshiroi clan."

Rukia stared in awe at the woman who stood in the usual place where the head captain had been standing. An expression similar to that of her brother Byakuya was on her face only it was a bit softer. Everyone was quiet as she started to explain to them the predicament they all would soon be facing.

Meanwhile in the First Rukongai District blood painted the dirt roads that made up the streets. People laid on the ground, gazing absently at the sky. A young girl with brown hair tied in two pigtails was running from something, sweat dripping down her forehead. She turned around momentarily and kept o running.

A tall shadowy figure glided after her, pieces of pale blue and violet hair could be seen poking out of the hood that obscured its face and body. It smirked beneath it hood revealing a mouth a blood stained teeth and vanished in a swish of pale blue mist.

The girl turned around again then turned back. The figure now right in front of her, smiling smugly as it raised the weapon in its hand, a large crimson and silver scythe with a small blade on the end over its head and brought it down sideway.

Cyan eyes gazed up at the sky as blood pooled around her still. A silent scream escaped her mouth as she lied there. The figure stood there for one minute and smiled sweetly as it blood dripped off the scythe staining the ground some more.

"The creature is an unknown entity so we aren't aware of any abilities it may have. However I do know that it feeds of the hate, pain and sadness of others. It particularly favors dark, cold dismal places." Lady Kodachi explained her expression grim. She looked down at her shoes for moment, shaking her head at the people surrounding her ignorance. None of them seem afraid or even remotely frighten about it.

'If they knew what it really was they was up against they be definitely be afraid.'

Tada, that's the end of chapter one. Read, review and enjoy. The figure you that attacked the unnamed OC was IT. It was using one of its many abilities the rest will soon to come. Review and vote what abilities it should have.

Memory rift, an attack that erases or alter people memories

Teleportation, disappear and reappear in a swish of mist.

Reality warping, an unnamed ability to spiritually fuse with more than one person

Telepathy, the ability to read minds

Darkness/Ice manipulation, the ability to shoot out beams or arcs of dark energy and ice

All of the above


End file.
